All's Fair in Love and War
by ouatbpf25
Summary: Naruto and Sakura had a normal life until a twist of fate took them in a strange magical land where the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan are about to start a war. To their surprise, every human is half animal. Will they find their way back or will falling in love make them want to stay? AU: Equally SasuSaku and NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: we do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **Hey! This is our first fic! Yay! We are a couple of friends who wanted to write a fanfic equally sasusaku and naruhina as one of us like each of the pairings. We don't know how often we will update since high school is starting next week but we'll really try to upload a chapter once in a while. Please read and we would love you to give us lots of reviews! Special thanks to our beta **kumiko-oneechan** (:

Enjoy it! (:

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Bombs and Children's Rooms

"_What _did you just say, you MORON?!"

Oh crap. Run. _Run._

"Consider yourself DEAD, do you hear me?"

The blonde began running as fast as he could. He never thought his one and only best friend would get so mad. It was just a joke, right? But when he found himself running in the middle of a park at midnight, he began to doubt it.

"NARUTO!" He heard her shouting his name. She chased after him and in that moment he regretted listening to his friend Konohamaru when he said he had an idea.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"OH, NO! Today is Sakura-chan's birthday and I forgot to buy her a present. What am I going to do now?" _Naruto closed his beautiful blue eyes in order to focus on coming up with a solution.

_"I have an idea. I got a couple of animal totems yesterday. Why don't you give her this panther totem? She kind of reminds me of one," _Konohamaru said showing him the object he had in his hand._ "You can have the fox totem, and you can say it's meant to be as a special connection between the two of you for being best friends."_

_"Hmmm," _Naruto was processing the idea_, "You're a genius!" _

_"Aaaand don't worry about the Birthday card, I'll do it. At the party, you will read it to her and you'll be known as the best friend in the whole world! "_

_With a solution in hand, he felt a huge relief inside him. _

_"Thank you man! I owe you one!"_

_I owe you a kick in the ass_. Naruto thought sourly. _Nobody starts a Birthday card with,_

"Sakura,

Happy Birthday.

You're getting older

As your forehead gets wider..."

"STOP HIDING YOU IDIOT!" Sakura shouted, interrupting his thoughts. She wanted to find him but it was very difficult considering the circumstances they were into.

The park had trees everywhere. They couldn't see anything apart from the huge oak tree illuminated by the moonlight and surrounded by a lot of bushes filled with colorful flowers.

Naruto was desperate. He needed to find a place to hide until Sakura got tired or to, at least, rest for a couple of minutes. In that moment, the oak tree seemed like a fortified shelter.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, the blonde crouched to hide behind the bushes. He had to regain his breath before he started running again. When he was started to move again, he got stuck with some fallen branches and tripped. Naruto expected to hit the ground immediately, but it happened otherwise...

* * *

She was so furious at him. How dare he say those things to heron _HER_ birthday? The only day where she can enjoy herself with her friends and even forget about everything she's been through lately (which was a lot since her father's death). HE was her best friend; he should have known that it would upset her. Was he masochis-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Now what?!_ Sakura said to herself. That annoying scream of terror could only have come from the whiskered blonde.

"NARUTO! What have you done?!"

But she didn't get an answer.

"Get out of wherever you're hiding and face me like a _man!_"

Silence.

The pink haired could only hear a cricket's sound and started to get worried.

"This is _not _funny." She said with a weaker voice. Who was she trying to fool? Sakura was worried about her friend, and scared for herself. Who could blame her? This is a horrible place. If it wasn't for their little "hide-and-seek game" they would still be at her house.

Then she saw it. The great oak tree in the middle of everything, the best place to start looking for her fool of a best friend. It was easy to climb and the top would give her a perfect view of the park.

She ran across the field and started climbing the tree as soon as her legs allowed her. She suddenly stops and realizes that she sucks at climbing. She was so determined to get to the top she forgot all about it.

*CRACK*

The branch suddenly snaps in half and she starts freefalling to the ground.

'Is it going to hurt?' Was the first thing it came to her mind. Then she saw a giant pile of leaves that seemed soft enough to land on... Or so she thought, instead there was a hole big enough for a person to fit in.

'NARUTO!' She thought.

* * *

_The moment he had been waiting for years was right there in front of him. Naruto watched the wonderful sunset nature was giving him. Not only him, but _her _as well._

_It was the perfect summer afternoon. The perfect weather, the perfect spot in the perfect beach with the perfect girl._

_His hands moved and accidently touched hers. His gaze met emerald eyes just a second later. He didn't know how much time they had been looking at each other. For Naruto, it felt like hours._

_Their heads leaned in slowly. They were just inches away and their lips were as closed as he could have ever imagined, they closed her eyes and he moved forward in order to kis-_

_"_NARUTO!"

He woke up and blinked a few times. The ground felt hard and _cold_. His blue eyes felt heavy, but little by little he began to open them. He saw a black silhouette in front of him.

_"Oh my gosh. _Thank God you're ok. I was so worried." He heard a soft sob and a pair of soft arms embracing him.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto was still half asleep and he thought he was still dreaming. As soon as he recognized her best friend's voice, he decided to continue with what they were doing in his dream. He was ready to kiss her when...

*SLAP*

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sakura said angrily. The worry that was driving her insane just a moment ago was now long gone. Instead, her mind was filled with thousands of ways to make him pay.

"That HURT, YOU KNOW!" He said while rubbing his cheek. Naruto couldn't feel half of his face. If he looked himself in the mirror, he was sure he'd have a red hand marked on his face. "Wh-what happened? Where are we?"

He took a look were surrounded by a deep, threatening darkness, only broken by the light that it came from the hole made by their bodies. With it, the whiskered boy could see some rotten leaves on the floor and a few bugs that would make Sakura scream if she were to see them. He got distracted by a distant shine, but his concentration got interrupted by his wide foreheaded best friend.

"I was running after you when I heard your scream. I looked for you but I couldn't see anything, so I climbed the oak tree to have a better sight. I fell on this huge hole and found you here unconscious." Sakura explained with her arms folded.

As soon as she explained everything came flooding back to him. He was trying to flee from her when he fell off the tree too.

"Does anybody know we are here?"

"What do you think? If someone knew, we would already have received help. I tried to call but I must have dropped my cell phone." She said. "Guess whose fault it is..."

"Maybe I still have mine with m-"

"Don't bother. While you were dreaming about WHO KNOWS WHAT," She said reminding what he did after waking up. "I looked for it. Guess you left it at my house."

Naruto checked his pockets but they were empty. Sakura was right. He didn't have time to take anything with him after what he did; if he had he would most probably be in hell right now. He wondered how **deep** she had searched his clothes, but there were more important matters to think about.

"Well, that means we have to find our way out by ourselves." He stood up and cleaned up his clothes a little. The black jeans he was wearing were full of dust. He offered Sakura a hand to help her stand up. She took it but she fell back down due to the sudden pain in her arm.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Naruto in a worried tone. What a terrible friend he had been! He hadn't asked her if she was okay. He was very surprised he didn't get a single scratch after that kind of fall.

"Yeah, I think so." she replied, but her face told otherwise. It was obvious she was in pain.

"I promise you we're going to get out of here soon," Naruto said trying to comfort her. "Believe it!"

**** 2 Hours later****

The seventeenth year old girl sighed. "We're NEVER getting out of this place!"

"Aww c'mon, Sakura-chan, maybe in the morning we can find a way."

"The morning?! Are you... are you suggesting we spend the night together?!" She blushed right after suggesting it, but she tried to hide it in the darkness "This-This is all your fault for running away in the first place!"

"Well EXCUSE me for trying to stay alive," He shot back. "It's YOUR fault for coming after..." But then he felt her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, look there, there's something shining, it might even be my cell phone!" She said pointing at a blue light that it came from the farthest place she could see. They ran towards what seemed like their only hope. Unfortunately, what they found came as a disappointment to them.

There was a giant blue rock lying down and it looked like it had fallen from a really high place due to the marks on the ground. "Is...This a meteor?" He asked excited. It looked like so cool, especially with all the smoke that came out it.

"WOW that was a pretty technical word for you Naruto..."

"Don't be so mean... Anyway, should we get close to it?"

"I'm not so sure... It might be dangerous, don't you think?"

"Naah! What could possibly go wrong? It's just a piece of...wow...It's getting brighter as we step closer."

"See? I told you, we shouldn't mess with it. What if... What if it suddenly explodes? We might even die!"

"I don't think that'll ever happen, it's just too cute to be a bomb! It's like something you put in a child's room, except for its size and the fact it's all burned"

_Okay… Mental note: do not let Naruto near a child's room. _The pink-haired girl thought.

"Look, it's totally harmless," He said while getting closer to what they supposed it was a space rock.

"Stop right there you idiot! We have to think this through."

"You're overreacting, Sakura-chan. It's completely harmle-"'

_Oh no... Why now? Of every time she's prevented me from doing something, why does she have to be right NOW? _Naruto thought.

The ground started crumbling around the stone, which was shining more than they had ever seen (which wasn't a lot, either) and a light came out of the rock and went up into the sky. They could even be found with its help.

"WOW, what's that?!" said the blond pointing at the light that came from her chest.

"Wh-What are you LOOKING AT you filthy PERV?!" She was running out of patience and losing her temper.

However, this time she was the one making a mistake. She lowered her head following Naruto's gaze and noticed a blue light coming from her blouse. It was the strangest thing that has happened today, considering what they've been through.

She screamed and turned her eyes to him, pleading for help. Instead, she only found a light on his chest too. Luckily, as he had his shirt wide open, she noticed the source of the lights. The totems! Where the hell did Konohamaru get them? But that was the least of their worries now.

"You've been wearing the totem I gave you all this time?!" Naruto asked, pretty moved by that fact.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THEM?!" Sakura shouted. She was pissed.

"You know, that's not a really polite question... But if you really want to know, Konohamaru said he had-"

"That stupid little BRAT! How come you trusted _him_ of all people?"

"It looked like a good idea, I didn't have much time and needed to get you something, it was _your_ birthday after all."

"Wait, are you saying that you _forgot_ to get me something?!"

"If you say it like that it sounds really harsh, it was more like...hey what's happening?!"

"Oh don't think I'll be that easy to deceive, you idi- hey! What's going on?! "

And that was the last they could hear of each other, apart from their shouts of terror. They were lifted into the air and dragged into an enormous dark hole generated by the shining stone, which disappeared and took away everything, including the light emanated by the rock and Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it! Please review us, it'll make you awesome! Tell us what you liked or disliked in order for us to get better (: See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The New Maid and Blue Swirls

_She was in a dark empty room alone. She started to walk forward to see if she could find something. Anything. She didn't like being lonely, it scared her. All her senses became more vulnerable every time she was by herself._

_At the end of the room, Sakura saw a gray voluminous cloud. Curious as she was, she walked towards it and the shape of a house began to clear. _

_'Is that smoke coming out of a house?' She thought. The house was on fire, she realized. Her instinct told her to run to the house and help anyone who was inside it._

_She was now feet away from the house. There was a window without curtains in front of her. She looked through it and all she could see were huge orange and yellow flames. Being that close made her feel warm._

_The house was made out of wood and looked like an old structure that was falling apart piece by piece. It seemed weak, damaged and broken... _

_Sakura felt relief because apparently there was not a single soul trapped inside the cabin, but it washed away immediately when something caught her eye. A black figure stood against one of the walls that faced the window from where she was looking. It was desperately trying to find a way out, running from one place to another, constantly moving to prevent getting caught by the fire._

_Sakura forced her sight. Her eyes were burning badly. It was just a matter of time before she started to cry. She made a great effort and little by little the silhouette began to clear. _

_Her green orbs widened as she recognized the man that was inside. Star-shaped light pink hair, tall and with a brave look in his eyes. He wore a white shirt with burning sleeves and his black pants were now torn apart. _

_Her father._

_'Dad! Get out of there! I'm here!' she wanted to shout, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth._

_'PLEASE! Quickly!' she was so shocked her arms and legs wouldn't respond. She was trapped inside her body, wanting to do so many things to help her father but couldn't. _

_She fought with all her heart to break free from the spell that was keeping her from saving one of the most important persons in her whole life. But it wasn't enough._

_Right now she felt what it was like to be just a spectator, to watch everything and could not do anything about it. Sakura was a witness of her own father's death._

_Suddenly, a black panther appeared at the porch of the house. She had never been so close to a wild animal before, but she could tell it was a panther from what she'd learned in biology class. _

_The feline began to crawl towards the door. As if it could feel Sakura's gaze on her (she knew it was a female because of the size) she turned her head so it was facing the pink haired girl. _

_The black panther's eyes were yellow and as they stared at each other, Sakura was able to see the strength, determination in it's eyes. For a brief moment she felt a connection with the animal's feelings and soul. Then, the panther's eyes changed from yellow to green and the feline jumped inside the house._

She screamed. Sakura panted heavily as she tried to breathe slowly.

_What the hell was that dream? _she said to herself. It had been ages since she last dreamed about her father_. _

_It's all over now, no need to panic. It was just a dream. _She was scared. _That_ wasn't just a dream. It was something strange, different. She wanted to convince herself it was nothing but at the bottom of her mind, she knew it wasn't.

A terrible headache tormented her. Every time she had one her eyes hurt like hell. To make it worse, the sun was shining outstandingly.

She was now sitting on the grass with her legs crossed. Forest surrounded her. She could tell by the brightness of the day that it was nine in the morning. It was so quiet Sakura could hear the birds singing.

Finally some peace.

She frowned. _Where am I?_ She thought. _I can't remember what happened. Try to focus, Sakura..._

She closed her eyes and began to recap everything she remembered doing.

_Yesterday was my birthday. I had a party at home with Naruto, Karin, Kiba, and the rest of the gang. Then Naruto made one of his jokes and I ran after him- Wait a second! Where's Naruto?_

"Naruto!" she shouted and took a look over her right and left shoulder and found nothing but green trees, fallen leaves, flowers and bushes.

"Naruto are you here!?" Sakura stood up and began exploring the place. She had a strange feeling that told her she wasn't safe there and that there was no one who could protect her.

She kept looking for the blonde boy with no success. She put her hands on her waist to take a break and noticed there was something inside the bag tied to her pants. In her left pocket, Sakura found the panther totem. She held it with her hands and closed her eyes.

_*_flashback_*_

"_What's this?" She said taking the small white box with a pink ribbon on it that Naruto was giving her._

"_It's your birthday present, silly! And _you _call _me _dumb... C'mon, open it!" he said with a big smile on his face. Sakura didn't know how he could be so happy and careless all the time, but sometimes it was good to have someone like him around. Every time she was down, he always figured out a way to make her feel better, even laugh. _

_She opened the box to find a stone with the shape of an animal. She grabbed it and took a closer look, watching every detail. It was deep black, with yellow piercing eyes and its claws and fangs were so sharp that you could even get a cut if you weren't careful__** . **__It was a really nice necklace. _

"_It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around the blonde and gave him a bear hug. Naruto's face turned red._

"_I'm glad you like it. And I have one too," he added showing her his totem. "They are meant to be friendship necklaces instead of friendship bracelets."_

"_That's so sweet. You are the best friend someone could ask for!"_

The pink haired girl didn't realize she was crying until she felt a tear fell on her finger. She wasn't superstitious at all, but right now when she was in the middle of nowhere, it didn't hurt to have a little faith in magic or destiny. Sakura hoped that by holding the present her best friend had given her she would _feel_ something. Anything that could lead her to him.

She felt terrible. The last thing she had done with her dear friend was fight and now he was gone. Fear and regret took over her.

What if something had happened to Naruto? What if he was in danger? What if she won't see..

"You lost?"

Her green eyes opened immediately. The teenager was taken by surprise, she didn't hear anyone approaching. Just in front of her, there was a boy. Thin, tall, muscular body and tan skin. He was a brunette with short curly hair and dark circles around his gray eyes. She had the feeling that this young boy was nothing but trouble.

"No. I'm just looking for someone." she answered loudly. She tried to seem as brave and confident as possible. The worst thing you can do in this type of situation is to let people know you are afraid.

"Maybe we can help you find this... person." This time the voice came from behind. She turned around quickly and saw another boy with a smirk on his face. He looked older than the first one but shorter. He had red hair and a colder gaze.

"No, thank you," Sakura said firmly. "I can do it by myself." She didn't like the direction this was taking.

"Please, we're just trying to give you a hand sweetheart. I'm pretty sure we can find your friend faster together than you doing it by yourself." said the brunette with a matter of fact voice.

"Won't be necessary. I have plenty of time." with that being said, the pink haired put her necklace on and started walking to her east.

"I won't go there if I were you. That area is full of wild and dangerous creatures. If you actually knew the place, you would know that." Both boys began to walk slowly towards her, cornering her.

"What do you really want?" she asked and took a few steps back.

"We already told you, we are here to help _you._" the redhead answered with a fake smile.

Suddenly, the brunette dark circle's widened and for a brief moment Sakura saw he had a _tail _with black and brown fur. He resembled a raccoon.

_Oh GOD! Am I hallucinating? I swear he looks just like a raccoon! Is he human? _All these thoughts were on the pink haired's mind. She was officially freaked out.

"Are you scared? How did you get here? I can tell from that look in your eyes, you've never seen someone like us before."

_Us? _She didn't have enough time to glance over the other guy because their hands were already in her arms, pulling her. She tried to get away but they were too strong. The only thing that came to her mind was to do what any woman would do in this situation, kick them in their most vulnerable part.

"GET OFF ME YOU JERKS!" and she did. Once they were on the floor because of the pain she ran as fast as she could. She heard footsteps behind her. The redhead was running after her.

_How come he's still moving after that kick I gave him? He's a tough one. _Sakura said to herself. Her heart was now beating faster than ever.

"Are you sure you want to keep running?" she heard from above. The brunette was now up high on a tree. "Won't do any difference, you know. I'm taking you with me." He jumped and landed on top of her. He caught her arms and folded them in a way she couldn't break free.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted. Then her totem began glowing and an overwhelming energy filled the air. She felt an unusual strength inside her, some kind of power she'd never known before.

All of a sudden, she felt no weight on her. She sat down quickly to see what had happened. The raccoon guy was far away knocked out against a tree as if someone had beaten him up.

Too shocked to move, Sakura tried to understand what just happened, but she couldn't. It was insane, out of this world. There was no reasonable way she could have done that to him without even _moving_.

She was breathing hard when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Behind her five armed men appeared out of the woods. Four of them were wearing a light armor and had spears in their hands.

The other one was wearing what a prince would wear in the middle age, with the long cape and everything. Instead of a spear he had a sword. Like any other prince in fairy tale stories, he was gorgeous. His eyes were dark mysterious orbs and his raven hair was long and put in a ponytail. He looked about 21 years old. She assumed he was their leader.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a husky voice while crouching beside her. He gently took her hand and helped her stand. Sakura was still too astonished to say anything and blushed.

"Take him to the police station." the raven haired guy said pointing at the knocked out brunette. "Well? Are you hurt?" he said without letting her hand go.

"N-No," she answered. "I'm alright. Thank you."

"No, thank _you. _We've been looking for this thief for a long time now. Thanks to you, we got him."

"I didn't do anything, really. I actually don't know how-"

"Shhh," he interrupted her. "Don't worry, just calm down. You're still a little scared about this. I can tell, you hands are shaking."

Sakura looked at her hands and they were trembling.

"What do you say if I treat you for lunch to thank you for what you've done?" he said looking straight into green orbs.

"I.." she paused. _What are you thinking Sakura? You can't just trust anyone here_. "I don't know."

"Oh.. I get it. You are meeting someone."

"NO! I mean, no. I'm actually kind of _looking_ for someone." she said in a low voice.

"You are not from here, are you?" he snapped in an accusative tone.

_Oh crap. I'm so busted_!

"Why would you say that?" Sakura said and smiled nervously.

"Your clothes."

Sakura felt so stupid, the answer was obvious. She wore white (now brown and dirty because of her flee) pants, a red short-sleeve blouse and red keds. Not old fashioned at all.

"Your analysis skills are pretty impressive. I can tell." she said.

They both laughed.

"My village is very close from here. What do you say I treat you for lunch and then show you around so you can look for this person better?" he offered.

"That's sounds great..."

"Itachi. My name is Itachi Uchiha." he said with a smile on his face.

"Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

-&- ():&($(:

"So, why do people have animal body parts -like ears and tails- again?" Sakura asked incredulously for the fifth time.

Itachi had explained her over and over again why, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. How was she supposed to understand that this people were half human and half animal and not just ordinary humans?

He told her that a long time ago, the earth was in great danger and couldn't be protected unless humans became one with nature. Animals lent humans their magical powers by giving up their souls to them.

Creatures were sacrificed and their blood mixed with the villagers' on a spiritual ceremony the third full moon of the year. Each person was given the soul of the animal that had a similar personality and behavior as them. This way they would easily connect to heart with it.

Itachi chuckled at her question.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's just... Very _different_ from what I'm used to. It's a lot to handle right now."

"You were the one who wanted answers. I think is best that you know now."

"I guess you are right." She said and drank some of the beverage she had ordered.

They were sitting at a wooden table inside a small restaurant. After giving her a tour around the village he insisted on treating her for lunch and she knew he wouldn't accept a no for an answer.

The village wasn't very big but had everything you need to survive. There was a market where people sell and buy their products, such as fruits, vegetables, clothing... The residential area was located to the east. The houses were small and humble but most of them had a nice garden on the front. Some of them had a backyard where people had their own plantations and stock.

There was a park in the center of town, where kids hung out on evenings and where people usually meet. It had a lot of trees, a water fountain and benches where you could seat. On the south side of it is the market, on east and west the rest of the locals are (restaurants, bars, casinos) and up north were is the police station and a house that's bigger from any other Sakura had seen in the village. Itachi had said that it's the village leader's family residence.

"Here you go," said the waitress while she served the food they had ordered. She took a look at Itachi and then turned to Sakura and gave her a weird look. "Enjoy." and she left.

"Why do they stare at us like that?" the pink haired asked. She felt a little uncomfortable because all of the other customers were watching them.

"They are not watching _me, _they are watching _you."_

_"Why me?"_

"I think they are just a little surprised to see someone who hasn't wings, ears or a tail." He whispered.

"And what about you? You don't have any either."

"I do have, but I glamour them." the raven haired said sharply.

"You can do that? Why won't they do that just like you?" Sakura was very curious about this. All her life she had been the one to know everything, and this time wouldn't be the exception.

"You certainly ask a lot of questions." he snapped and then started eating his food. Once his mouth wasn't full anymore he said, "You need a special training to be able to do it. Most people just learn the basics when they are kids and attend the academy. Every child is born with an animal soul within them, so at the academy they teach them how to control it and their powers."

"I see."

When they finished eating Itachi paid for the food and then exit the restaurant. The sun had already gone to sleep. Sakura knew it was time to say goodbye and didn't know where she was going afterwards.

"Thank you not only for lunch and showing me the village, but for saving me earlier." she said sincerely and looking straight into dark orbs.

"You're welcome."

Silence filled the air.

"I'd better get goi-"

"Do you have a place to stay?" he interrupted her. "I may not have a room for you in my house but I know someone who does."

_Yes yes yes! Please don't leave me here! _

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay for the night." she finally said even though she knew it was a lie.

"Nonsense. What kind of gentleman would I be if I leave you here by yourself?"

She chuckled. "Alright. Thank you again."

"Okay, then. It's settled. You are going to like her, she's about your age and she's nice. Her name is Tenten. But before we go, I need to grab something at my house that I have to take to her father." He explained.

"No problem." she said and smiled.

;(/$;/$(&/$-

Sakura was a little excited to visit Itachi's place. Maybe it was because he was so kind to her and not to mention, good-looking.

She had never been to a boy's house before, at least not a boy she didn't really know because obviously she used to hang out at Naruto's or Kiba's.

They walked down the streets of the village heading north without talking. Sakura was focusing on her surroundings and trying to map everything in her head. Until Itachi stopped without any warning.

"We're here."

She gazed at the house that was in front of them. The same house he told her was inhabited by the family that led the village.

Her jaw dropped. "You live here?!" she said in a surprised tone.

"Yes."

"You mean, you're the leader of the village? Why didn't you tell me before?" Sakura was a bit upset he preferred to keep this in the dark.

"I'm not, yet."

_Yet?_

"I didn't tell you because I thought you were not going to let me help you. And now I see that I wasn't wrong."

Was she that predictable?

He paused. "I'm sorry. Just...forget about it."

"I'll wait for you here. Go." the foreheaded girl said.

"I'm not going to leave you here. Come on in." Itachi said while opening the gate of his house.

$(

"You can wait for me here. I'll come back just in a second. Make yourself at home."

They were in the living room of Itachi's house. Sakura was blown away with the whole decoration of the room. The house was huge even though it didn't look like it from the outside.

She was amazed by the essence of the house. It was perfectly decorated. The furniture matched with everything, the color on the walls, the curtains, the pendant lighting, the paintings... It was classy but rustic at the same time. The feminine touch was there but not very pronounced either.

The brown sofas looked soft but strong enough to take a lot of weight. They were in the center of the room accompanied by a maroon rug. Beside the sofa, there was an antique lamp on a small table.

Sakura was so focused on watching every detail of the room that she didn't notice Itachi had left her alone.

She kept looking around the living room and got curious about a blue vase with a curly design. It was on a wooden table next to the stairs that took to the second floor. The girl with emerald eyes got closer and held the object in her hands.

_I love how this carved swirls look_-

"_What _do you think you're doing?"

The voice scared the hell out of Sakura, causing her to drop the vase on the floor.

*crack*

_Oh no! Great Sakura, just great._ She thought and turned around to face the angry boy that was coming down the stairs.

The first thing that crossed her mind was how gorgeous he was. He and Itachi were alike. _Those dark orbs, dark hair and his perfect bo-_

"What the hell did you just do, you stupid girl?" he snarled.

_Excuse me? Who I am kidding? He is in every right to be mad._

"I am SO sorry! I'll pay for it I swear!" Sakura said in a regretful tone.

"I don't need your money, and for your information that wasn't any particular vase! What are you doing here? Who are you anyway?" the guy was so pissed.

"I-I was-"

"You know what? I really don't care who you are. You're nobody to be here. You are just probably one the maids we hired earlier. All of you are the same, completely idiots!"

Her jaw dropped. That was it.

"_WHO_ do _you_ think you are to talk to me like that!? You have NO right to say those things about me or any of your maids! And for your information, I AM NOT A MAID!" Sakura shot back.

"So, you already met my foolish little brother." Itachi said entering the room.

"_He's_ your _brother_?" she snapped pointing at the boy.

"Sakura, this is my brother Sasuke Uchiha."


End file.
